Broken Until You Fix Me
by Zonexi
Summary: Dimitri is taken in the strigoi attack in Shaddow Kiss Will Dimitri live? be awakend? or saved? Will fate keep them apart? Also a twisted plot is unravelling as it appears the Strigoi are using magic and gaining power fast and Lissa is their first target
1. Tears May Fall, But I'm Numb To The Core

Hiya everyone,

This is my first fanfic, so some constructive criticism would be brilliant. This chapter begins when Janine is dragging Rose away from Dimitri and he is being attacked but a Strigoi. I know this is a popular way to begin a fanfic, but it is just a starting point. So expect some new characters and some interesting plot lines to come from it. Anyways thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic and I hope you enjoy it.

Cazzie xx

**Tears May Fall, But I'm Numb To The Core**

"No!"

"No… please…please we have to help him! Dimitri!" By now I was screaming and sobbing uncontrollably as my mother dragged me through the trees.

"Shut up Rose! It's too late!"

We crossed the boundary of the campus and my mother flung me in to the grass. I curled up in a ball. I could hear the guardians running around me, I should help them but I just couldn't. All I could think was that Dimitri was gone…. gone forever…

Eventually, I blacked out and the frantic noises faded.

"Rose?"

I opened my bleary eyes to find my mother peering down at me. My eyes were raw and painful. I mentally shook myself but then I remembered that Dimitri was gone and the second realisation was much worse. After all the moments we'd shared, after all the challenges and dangers we'd faced together, fate had still torn us apart and ripped my heart and soul from my body leaving a lifeless shell.

I went to close my eyes again but my mother shook my shoulder gently.

"Rose, I'm going to take you to the infirmary. Lissa's there, she's doing an amazing job looking after everyone. But she's going to need you later on, you need to pull yourself together. Death is always going to be part of your life, your going to be a guardian." I knew that Lissa would need me, I knew there would be moroi and dhampirs who needed help desperately. But, I knew I would be no good to them, not now that my soul was shattered.

I made a resolve, Lissa meant so much to me I could help her at least. So I made myself stand, for Lissa. I hobbled across campus, my eyes streaming, for Lissa. I would be there for her even when I was broken because we were like sisters and the moroi always come first…

My mother left me in the infirmary. I found a corner in the hallway to curl up in and watch everyone in an attempt to distract myself and not let myself think. The hallways were very overcrowded. There was blood everywhere and more than one person to a bed. People cried out in pain. I was envious of them; at least they could feel pain. Whilst all I felt was numbness so deep that I thought I'd never be whole again.

I had been there for what seemed like hours. Spirit was really starting to have a negative effect on Lissa, but she wouldn't stop using it. I gave up trying to talk her out of using it and went back to my corner; she wanted to help everyone because she's incredibly selfless and I wouldn't ever try to change her.

That was when I saw him.

The guardians came running in supporting a savaged body. I recognised him immediately. It was Dimitri. My heart wrenched. Please, please, please! Don't let him be dead, don't let them have bitten him!

I ran towards him. There was so much blood; there were cuts and slashes all over his body, as if he'd been tortured. How could those _bastards_ do such awful things to him?

The nurse was trying to push me out of the way as the guardians were trying to hide Dimitri from view. I lashed out, but some guardians restrained me. I was told I had to wait, he needed treatment immediately, but they didn't think he was going to make it. They slammed the door shut on me and I slid to the floor and waited… and waited….

Hoping that fate would let us be together.


	2. A Nightmare You Can't Wake Up From

Hiya everyone,

Thank you for reading the first chapter and special thanks to justteka, RosemarieBelikov, and gracefish21 for either reviewing, faving or setting an alert on my story. It means a lot. So here is the next chapter of Broken Until You Fix Me, and I hope you enjoy it.

Cazzie xx

Ps. Vampire Academy belongs entirely to Richelle Mead, in this story I only own the plot and any new characters I create.

**A Nightmare You Can't Wake Up From**

- A Few Weeks Later -

**Dimitri POV**

_There was someone looking down at me. Pain was shooting through my body in stabbing waves. The person, no a Strigoi, was murmuring something in a strange language, swinging his arms over my body. He was holding a gleaming stake. Then he –_

_Wait! How was a Strigoi holding a stake? That's impossible! _

_But by then I was in so much pain and my blood was soaking the earth that I didn't question it further. My world began to spin, dizzying me. Flashes of red appeared in front of my eyes. Red… Red… Blood… My Blood…._

_ROZA!_

__

**RPOV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP!_

I rolled out of my bed, even though it was pulling me back. I am so tired…

But then I thought of Dimitri, maybe Adrian's plan worked. Maybe today Dimitri won't seem so bad and his eyes won't seem so tortured and he won't have had any dreams. I quickly got dressed in jeans and a tank top and messily tied my hair back. As I opened my door to leave, I saw Eddie approaching me from down the hallway.

"Hey," I gave Eddie a small smile.

"This is for you, it's from Adrian." He handed me a small piece of paper. I quickly read it.

_My Little Dhampir, _

_There are strange things happening to Guardian Belikov. My dream walking last night was blocked by another force. Something is controlling his dreams. We MUST meet up soon; I'll be at the infirmary for 6.30._

_Adrian_

Oh no, our plan hasn't worked. Dimitri has been having nightmares about the attack and nothing seems to be able to stop them. Whilst he is having one it is impossible to wake him. They mostly end with his death and only then is he released from the dream. I have been staying late at the infirmary because he doesn't want to sleep. Adrian was trying to get in to Dimitri's dreams and stop them so that he can get some sleep. Sleep that he desperately needs, because his condition is deteriorating. Fast.

A few weeks ago I would have been happy just with him being alive. But the state he is in now is so much worse than death. He isn't healing. Lissa can't touch him with Spirit. She says that it's like there's a wall blocking the magic from him. He is in constant pain and burning up with a fever. However, something is keeping him alive, just enough that he can continue feeling the pain.

"Hey, we'll find something to help him," Eddie touched my arm and I forced myself to look at him. He was worried about me. No one of course knew about Dimitri and I, but I think Eddie had kind of guessed.

"I hope so…" with that I turned and made my way to the infirmary as quickly as I could.

__

Once in Dimitri's room Adrian rushed over to me. I looked over his shoulder to see Dimitri in the state I'd left him. Whimpering, shaking and covered in blood from his wounds that refused to heal. Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Someone or something is doing this to him. On purpose." whispered Adrian.

"But, who could it be and what do they have to do with the Strigoi attack?"

"It must be someone with a very strong wielding of their magic, maybe a Spirit user? That would explain the dreams."

"Do you think Victor Dashkov is doing this? He has messed with us before using charms and he turned his own daughter Strigoi, so I could imagine him conversing with them."

"Victor is in prison." Adrian tried to reassure me.

"Adrian, we don't know how much influence he has on the outside…"

"Rose…" I barely heard Dimitri whisper my name. I ran to him immediately and perched on the edge of the bed, avoiding touching him and hurting him more.

"The Strigoi… they…..they're carrying stakes….. they're using magic…." Then Dimitri passed out.

Adrian and I stared at each other, millions of thoughts crossing our minds. How could a Strigoi carry a stake? How could they possibly use magic?

Suddenly, all the machines in the room went crazy. The machines were literally screaming and sparks were flying between them. One burst in to flames.

"Help!" I screamed over and over as loud as I could.

Lots of people ran in to the room then and it was total chaos. The machines were all unplugged and the fire put out as the nurses began to work on Dimitri. His body was violently convulsing and his eyelids flickering open and closed. His wounds were bleeding. I was sobbing now, screaming his name over and over. He wasn't making a sound, was he really going to die now?

"Please let him go! Let him! Whoever you are, I'll do whatever you want, just please let him go!" My words came out loud and were followed by raspy breaths as my sobs took over. Adrian dragged me from the room as I watched the nurses reach for the paddles.

Sitting in the hallway then, I wished with every ounce of my being that I could wake up from this nightmare.


	3. Life's Full of Complications

**Hiya Everyone,**

**I have spent the last few days developing the underlying plot, and I cannot wait for it to unravel! I hope you enjoy reading this and I would greatly appreciate it if you could review, because otherwise I won't know if I'm heading in the right direction with my fanfic. So constructive critism is great.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read Broken Until You Fix Me.**

**Cazzie**

Life's Full of Complications

I must have fallen asleep at some point; because when I opened my eyes I was in the infirmary waiting room. Adrian had his arms around me and Lissa was sitting next to me. They were both asleep.

Lissa looks so peaceful when she's asleep. Just like an angel with her blonde hair that frames her face perfectly. She has fine moroi features and an air of innocence about her. But she has strong passion and will always fight for what she believes in. The other royals are either afraid of her or admire her because of her strength and charisma. She's part of a revolution sweeping the moroi world and will definitely be a strong leader in it. I'm terribly proud of her.

Lissa must have heard about Dimitri and come over to the infirmary to see if we were okay.

Adrian didn't look so good. In the past few weeks he has been very serious and down-to-earth. He hasn't been drinking or smoking so that he can use Spirit. But I could see now that this (and a lack of sleep) was really taking a toll on him. There were dark rims round his eyes and as he slept he held a tense expression on his face.

I wriggled careful out of Adrian's grip and tiptoed across the waiting room.

_Please, please, please, don't let Dimitri be dead._ I sent silent prayers, even though I've never been religious.

At the reception desk there was a nurse on duty. I ran up to her and began immediately questioning her.

"Is Dimitri okay? What happened to him? What was up with the machinery? Please, is Dimitri alive?" I pleaded with her, on the verge of tears.

"Calm down Rose. Dimitri is alive. In fact, he seems to be improving; this is the first time he hasn't been in pain since he's been in. We don't know what happened to him, but the paddles got his heart beating. The machines are also a mystery to us, our best guess is there was some sort of electrical interference."

"Oh thank goodness!" I smiled broadly, Dimitri was improving! I hadn't let myself dream that he'd get better but now I let the hope wash to the surface and felt relieved.

"Can I go see him?"

"Yes, but you have to be very quiet and not disturb him. He's sleeping."

"Thanks." I replied.

I crept down the hallway, trying to be quiet, although I don't think there are very many patients still in the infirmary from the attack. I slowly pushed open the door in to Dimitri's room. A stream of light fell across the room and I quickly snuck inside and closed the door.

I could see Dimitri lying on his side facing away from me. His breathing was steady and not laboured as it had been the past few weeks. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Roza, is that you?" Dimitri croaked, his voice was gruff and unused, strained.

I rushed to his side.

"Yes, it's me, your Roza."

Dimitri smiled, faintly.

I perched on the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered, "The nurse says you're improving."

"There was a darkness Rose, it had a hold of me. But now, it's gone, I feel whole again. I slept and it was dreamless."

I kissed his forehead.

"Thank you for coming back to me."

"Will you sit with me until morning?"

"Of course I will."

Dimitri inched over and I lay down next to him, avoiding touching his, hopefully, healing wounds.

In the morning I helped the nurse to clean Dimitri's wounds and his sheets now that his wounds had stopped weeping and bleeding so much.

I thanked Adrian and Lissa and told them the good news, they both hugged me and then went back to their dorms to get showered.

Today was Sunday so I could stay with Dimitri (Adrian has been staying with him whilst I went to class).

I sat talking to Dimitri all day and then some guardians came by to see how he was. When they knocked, I moved to sit on a chair from where I was perched next to him.

It was Stan and Alberta.

"Dimitri, how are you?" Alberta said.

"I'm getting better…"

"You have a very devoted one here" Stan said gesturing towards me.

"Yes, she's been here in all her free time" Alberta added.

Dimitri looked, at me. He hadn't been very lucid the past few weeks. He faintly smiled at me and it made my heart jump.

"What's been happening since the attack?"

"Oh not much…" Alberta muttered.

I exchanged looks with Dimitri, they are hiding something from us.

"We better get going, we're on duty in a few minutes." Stan said, this was so obviously a quick save.

"Bye Dimitri, we're glad your feeling better." Alberta said, forcing a smile onto her face.

As they left I followed them in to the hallway.

"Okay guys, what's going on?"

"What do you mean Rose?"

"Come on, cut the crap. You're hiding something from us."

Alberta sighed, "There's serious trouble brewing Rose. There have been more and more reports from Guardians saying that the Strigoi are using stakes and somehow wielding magic. But that's impossible, Rose, all our beliefs say that Strigoi cannot use magic because it is sourced from life."

"The Royal Court is in havoc and the Moroi are panicking because the Strigoi seem to be getting stronger. They're questioning their Guardian's ability to protect them." Stan added.

"Oh, this is bad…" I whispered.

"Rose, _please_ keep this to yourself, we do not want the school panicking as well."

"Don't worry, I will"

I went back in to Dimitri's room.

"What were they hiding?" I explained to him what they had told me, he is after all a Guardian and has a right to know.

"This is bad Dimitri, this is very bad and I bet it'll have something to do with your weird reaction to the Strigoi attack." Dimitri was watching me, but I could tell he was deep in thought.

"Was I bitten?" He asked me.

"I don't know, when they brought you in, you'd been slashed and cut up so much they didn't look for bite marks. But when I saw you…", tears began to well up in my eyes.

"…the Strigoi was about to bite you."

"Where?"

"On your neck." Dimitri reached up and started removing all the dressings on the wounds on his neck. I fetched some warm water and a cloth and began to gently clean the blood from his neck.

"Can you see anything?"

"No…." Then I lifted his hair at the back of his neck away, and there nestled at the centre of his spine were two perfect, tiny bite marks. They immediately began to fade and then heal over.

Oh yes, the Strigoi are definitely up to something.

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
